Bat-and-ball games such as baseball, softball and cricket involve a pitcher throwing a ball to a batter who attempts to hit the ball. A catcher is positioned behind the batter to catch the ball when the batter misses. The pitcher and catcher cooperate to prevent the batter from hitting the ball while providing valid pitches, i.e. pitches within the strike zone of the batter as determined by an umpire standing behind the catcher.
To assist the pitcher, the catcher generally holds the glove within the strike zone of the batter, which requires the catcher to squat, placing a considerable strain on the catchers legs, knees and feet. While this stance is required during a game, it can become burdensome during practice and training sessions, particularly if the training is focusing on the efforts of another player, such as the pitcher or batter. For this reason, it is helpful to provide a seat for the catcher to use in these situations.